User talk:Alejandrofan3000/Epicness
Was I betrayed in CW: TB? D: [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,']][[User talk: Platypus09|''' and Survivor: 21,' ]] 04:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I haven't like, spoke to you in ages! Sorry, I have been inactive! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 07:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No offense on anything I said in bloodbath. lets just win this challenge Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 07:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i would say the same to you but I made everybody angry at me so that is the perfect reason for taking me to the finals........ Just hopefully our team makes the final three Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 08:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Its fine I usually do well but you have too lose some like all stars and the beginning. While I'm doing well in song showdown and bloodbath. got to lose before you win. About the edits I'm NEVER going to catch you and if I do and then august hits you then have a two year head start Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 08:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) If the wiki is still here I'll rejoin since realty TV is pretty much my life Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 18:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alfan! What song do you want for challenge? I'll put it up for you. Remember, the song is for Bridgette.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She''' took the]] midnight train 21:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind...I have to put up the results...I'll write next to ur judging that you couldn't put up the challenge because you were offline. I'll give you immunity if your team loses next challenge, don't worry.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 21:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The nineteenth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The very seventeenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) err maybe :/ we will see :) Aimers Misses Musou ;( 02:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The twentieth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. A winner is decided in it. I hope you enjoy it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The very eighteenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Remember to finish the TDH4 challenge by Saturday. [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,']][[User talk: Platypus09|''' and Survivor: 21,' ]] 21:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) When I have a Challenge idea. =/ --M M 19:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The very nineteenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its very fun and thrilling.First123 03:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC)First123 Hey, you need to talk in the Pre-Chat of CAAACR. I'm trying to get some talking from each character. Thanks. This page does not exist... Looks like I got deleted, 20:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The very twentieth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! It's the finale chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Hey, the CAAACR challenge is up... I haven't given up yet. It's simple, just think of the best challenge =\ Cod ~The only fish flavored 21:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sarah needs to vote in CAAACR. Thx! Cod ~The only fish flavored 00:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, I was wondering if I could join your alliance in Noobs vs. Veterans --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Jake's personal section My personal section that no one can use :3. Jake is my name, this my game 18:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Other people chat Alfan, I'm just telling you that I won't be online for a while since I cracked my computer screen and am grounded which is why I was inactive, I'm still going to be inactive though since I am only allowed today and maybe on other Saturdays. First123 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC)First123 The first chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can i return? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 03:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, buddy, whats your favorite band?--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 03:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Rising Stars. Jury vote time in WOTC!!! --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 02:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The first challenge of the well awaited to start camp, Total Drama: World i$ Yours, has just started! Be sure to not miss it! NOTE: Since this is an art challenge, in case you can't do it, notifiy me in my talk page, giving me a description of your character's appearence and if you want any specific pose. You'll still have to write the card's information. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 19:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) In Total Drama: World i$ Yours, your team (Funny Cashiers) just lost. Please, send who you want to vote out here to keep all votes secret until the elimination ends. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 21:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on chatango? :3 --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 18:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :P Just wanted to ask you something about W$Y, but guess it will be later :P --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge has started in Total Drama: World i$ Yours! Be quick and don't miss it! --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 14:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alfan, its Zoomer. Do you think you could maybe fix up the elim table on Blast from the Past? And tell people to join? Thanks so much! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 19:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai . I won't be active over the course of the next two weeks, due to Pesach/Passover. And while we're on the topic, I'll add Shabbat/Sabbath days. I am currently in your camp(s)/ collaborating with you on: *TDCampsWiki: Rising Stars Now, the days and times I ''know I won't be active. Thanks! :D --M M 15:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The fourth chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The second vote has arrived. If you recieved this message, it means that you are signed up to Total Drama: World i$ Yours, and your a member from either The Greedy Dudes or The Funny Cashiers. Go here to vote for one of your teammates. TDI$F was 16:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The New challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has started. Don't miss it! TDI$F was 20:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The vote for the Fashionable Secretaries has started. send in your votes to here TDI$F was 18:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has started! The decision of the final 7 has come! TDI$F was 19:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The sixth chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Alfan, Derek here. you changed the elimination table and i can hardly see my name, Josie's or Zoom's. make it light green of something. it's OK if you dont wanna. it's just we might forget on whose in the top six! :) Tdi campys Robert is up for best custom.﻿ Hi Alfan! Its me, Zoomer. My internet shut down temporarly, could you tell everyone on chatango that? Thanks, cus I don't have anyway else too. :P Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 00:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I saw you had a PM for me in chatango but it crashed to me. Can you tell it to me by here? D: TDI$F was 00:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's Back Hello, song-picker! Pick-a-Song! is back and make sure to post your song for challenge fourteen. This week will change the whole camp if you win! Plus, try out for the extra credit and guess my Britney Spears and Avril songs! And that's not all, be ready for the elimination on Tuesday. This. Is. Game. Changing. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has just started! Be sure to not miss it! TDI$F was 16:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The seventh chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 21:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Save yourself a spot in the finale of Total Drama: World i$ Yours! Say "Safe" and you'll have a great chance of winning! TDI$F was 15:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) [Total Drama: World i$ Yours finale time! There are three people who are willing to become the winner of the giant money pot containing A MILLION DOLLARS! Now, it has come your time to vote for a winner! Will you vote for... *Jake, the ruternee who has made it this far comepting in all challenges and saving his butt? *Brandon, the guy who, silently, has made it throughout all the game? *Lexi, the debuter who has made it far by being faithful to her self? YOU decide the winner! TDI$F was 21:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, your character (Robert) won a spot in this camp. Feel free to chat with the other contestants, and enjoy yourself! That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! I have a little question. How the heck come TCF win on TDI? xD Jake won the jury vote :P TDI$F was 19:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) These are my predictions. :P No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 00:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You need to take your quiz for: Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer. You can pm, LF or I, but it has to be done by Tuesday night at 8 PM EST. --Nduke here, Host of The eighth chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You still need to take the quiz for: Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer by tomorrow at 8 o'clock EST! You will need to Pm either myself or LF for the quiz, Nduke here, Host of Hey, wanna sign up for my new camp, total awesomeness high school? Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer has begun! Be sure not to miss it! --Nduke here, Host of 00:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) TOC-S Dear, Alejandrofan3000 You need to take your quiz for: Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer by Tuesday, May 24th, 8 PM EST. You can PM LF or I on Chatango. Thanks! --Nduke here, Host of 14:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) My (probably) fail predictions... :P Yes. Yes I am. ;) Platypus 18:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City has begun! Don't forget to post your entry in by Saturday, June 4th. Thanks! :) --Sir epicness, A telegram 23:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A Plan... Hey, it's EnTrey. I play Tracy on Total Drama Revamped. I have a plan. We (by we I mean Tracy and Leon) should form an alliance. It only seems to make sense with how our characters have interacted with eachother. Whaddaya say?EnTrey 00:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) These teams are BS you got lf tdisf jake and ebgr the actives!! i have mr e zanna some other two people tjat arent active. wtf man. -_- wtf. Oats o: Team Liberty is voting someone out in Total Drama: Revamped. Vote here or in my talk page (I'll quickly delete the message) if you have problems with chatango for one of your teammates! TDI$F was 22:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello user. User Camp is now complete w/ sign ups! The first challenge will start on Friday, June 3rd, at 6:00 PM EST. If you will not be there, please lemme know. Thank you, and get ready for this awesome camp! :D. Jake Writer, Drawer, Friend 21:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear Alejandrofan3000, Your team lost in the challenge in: Total Drama Tour of the City, so you need to vote someone off, that is all. Sir epicness, A telegram 16:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Giza has to vote off another member. Vote here or in my talk page --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 17:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alfan!! You have to choose to vote either Kevvy or Sunny off of the game permanently...choose wisely HERE! Aimerstalk 19:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Chatango, please? D: --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 21:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry about Revamped T-T But... May I know why you quit? D: --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 15:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) In Total Drama: Revamped, despite you are already eliminated, you have to participate for a challenge. --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 17:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Help meh in SaT: Encore. D: --Do-be-do-be-do-bah-do-be-do-bah Agent P. =D 17:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is Tracy-Leon alliance still on? EnTrey- Sorry for the narcisism.If you were as awesome as me, you'd be like this too. Thank you! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 05:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Good. Do you have any other allies, because we'll probably need more than two people. EnTrey- Sorry for the narcisism. If you were as awesome as me, you'd be like this too. Aw. you killed me when I was in the shower. ): EnTrey 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Camp where we co host It would be our version of Total Drama Island. You would be Chris and I would be Chef. Survivor321 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The game. Jake says"Peace, Love, Friendship." 08:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alejandrofan3000 don't forget you're representing our wiki tonight in the Wiki-Lympics. Tonight, you're helping our wiki in the official wiki roleplay. Be sure to come to the official wiki-lympics chatango site, tonight at 7:00 EST. This roleplay will go on till tomorrow. We hope to be victorious :D ~ Official Wiki-Lympics Total Drama Camps Team ' Congratulations, your character Robert has been accepted, and put on The Screaming Gamers in Total Drama Tour of the Games! Please be present for the first challenge tonight @ 8 PM EST! Thank you! --Nduke, the only basketball team on the wiki! 18:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's be allies in Big Brother. If I'm still up, please vote for Jeff. I will be a loyal ally. Survivor321 21:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning to get me out?! Survivor321 01:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I debut in your writing camp? Do the *claps* Family emergency. I wont be on for a couple of days, I barely managed to find time now. Forgive me for missing stuff, and I'll talk to you soon Alfie. Tell others if they're looking for me. Bye. Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 01:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) In Totally Random Writing Camp, can I debut? 'Everyday,my life will turn around! Cause one of ' Hey Alfan, I was thinking you should make a second season of the Totally Random Writing Camp. ''Livin a good life, who did all -- 15:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I changed my colour in the elim table, I hope ya dun mind, Alfie. :3 You can also make it darkturqouise if you like, I couldn't really decide between the two. (And of the merged peeps, there is no one with a bluish shade yet, so it might look good) :P If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, I changed it from limegreen to darkturquoise again. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alfan, if there is a second season of the TRWC, can I be a judge? These are the steps for a perfect life: Step 1: Show people you are the boss... Link to your chatango? I no have PM. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 01:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Alfan! Did you hear about Resident Evil 6? I'm really excited and I want another RE fan to talk about it with ): Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 01:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Haven't seen you in ages...you're depressed? talk to me :c '''Aimerstalk 02:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC)